


I've Found Just the Thing

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas Shopping, F/F, Fluff, Girls' Night Out, Random & Short, Space Wives, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Kathryn finds the perfect gift for Seven when they go clothes-shopping





	I've Found Just the Thing

“‘Paradise Collective’?”

“How does this shop look?”

Kathryn held the door open as the heel of Seven’s winter boot stepped into the store, a bemused expression behind the blonde’s dark green scarf. 

“Although this establishment proclaims itself to be a ‘collective,’ there is a clear lack of any communal cooperation between the units in this store, as well as a general lack of order in the arrangement of these garments.” 

“Oh, they’re just called ‘Collective’ so they can sound fancy. Like a luxury brand name.”

Seven paused as she walked over to a display rack of retro 2200’s clothes. “May I enquire what led you to select this business?”

“Well, we can go to any of the stores at this mall, but I thought we’d have the best luck picking your Christmas gift out of this big variety.” Kathryn winked. “I’d love to see you in a cute pink floral dress at the party, or maybe a nice white velour dress.”

“I trust the efficacy of your judgment in such matters. Whichever object you predict will suit a Christmas party best will surely be satisfactory.”

“Ok, then how about you try this one, and, hmmm,” Janeway handed a sultry wine-colored dress over, and walked around, shuffling through the racks of clothes. “How about this scarlet one too, and this nice one with the bow.” Janeway handed two more dresses over to her wife and kept searching. 

“Have you selected all red garments for a reason?” 

“Because it’s your favorite color, honey! And you look smashing in it.”

Seven raised an eyebrow.

“If that is the case, trying on the clothing will commence shortly.”

Suddenly, Janeway gasped from behind a busy shelf and scurried over to Seven’s side with a sweater in hand. 

“Oh my god, forget a fancy ballgown, doesn’t this look like just the comfiest thing?”

Seven ran her hand along the surface of the sweater. Certainly different from the formal dresses, she noted: it was a large, puffy-sleeved, fluffy sweater with large, bright stripes in every color forming a vibrant rainbow on the garment. 

“It does indeed appear to be of a comfortable material.”

“Wouldn’t this just be so comfy while we cuddle in pajamas? You would be so nice and warm and soft!”

Kathryn appeared giddy at the thought. Seven shrugged. 

“Do you wish for me to try this on above my current shirt?”

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead!”

Seven hung her winter coat on a hook on the wall and pulled the colorful piece of fuzz over her head.

“It looks like it fits perfectly! Does it?”

Seven nodded. 

“This would indeed be very pleasant attire for cuddling together,” she observed.

“That’s it. I’ve got to see you all cozied up in that with a pair of fuzzy pajama socks tonight.”

“Shall you purchase warm pajamas for yourself as well?”

“No, no! This is a gift for you.” 

Kathryn wrapped her hand around Seven’s waist and gave her a gentle pinch on the hip. 

“Besides, after we finish cuddling, I don’t think we’ll need much clothing of any type.”

Seven smiled.


End file.
